Unimplemented features/Wooparoo list/Permanent Star
다크골디(Dark Goldie) *Dark Goldie is a permanent Star Wooparoo, color variation of Goldie with type, but they can produce Mana Orbs more than Goldie(365 /min at lv.10). Also they based on Black Dragon or Year of Black Dragon. Despite similar with Goldie, The crossing a pair of Wooparoos must be Rare Wooparoos but don't count how many types contained in there. So Fenroor + Yuni combo should be work for them, but Dark Goldie won't be summon'd using two of the same Rare Wooparoos that summons themselves only. 루핀(Ruffin) *Ruffin is a permanent Star Wooparoo with type. Despite they have same type with Ray, the combination is same with Goldie. 크로노(Chrono) *Chrono is a permanent Star Wooparoo with type. The crossing a pair of Wooparoos must contains 5 or more different types to obtaining it, so you must use at least one Triple types Wooparoo such as Rudol, Leaffie. They can be obtained using combo that follows above rule such as Leaffie + Cancan. 클라우(Clou) *Clou is a permanent 신성 우파루(Divine Wooparoo) with Cloud type. To obtaining Clou, the crossing a pair of Wooparoos must have 11 or higher level and containing 5 or more different types. So you must grow totems at lv.2 to obtaining it. They can be obtained using combo that follows above rule such as Leaffie + Cancan. 미스틱(Mystic) 매그너스(Magnus) * 미스틱(Mystic), 매그너스(Magnus) was introduced along with release of Alpa, they are permanent 신성 우파루(Divine Wooparoo) with Cloud type, Magnus is evolved from Mystic that evolved from Clou. 레오(Leo) *Leo is a permanent 신성 우파루(Divine Wooparoo) with type. To obtaining Leo, their crossing rule is same with Goldie, but crossing a pair of Wooparoos must have 16 or higher level. So you must grow totems at lv.3 to obtaining it. They can be obtained using combo that follows above rule such as Fenroor + Puffer. Likes all of Divine Wooparoos, they cannot cross with same or other Wooparoos anyway. 발리언트(Valiant) * 발리언트(Valiant), 마르스(Mars) was introduced along with Porong, they are permanent 신성 우파루(Divine Wooparoo) with type, Mars is evolved from Valiant that evolved from Leo. 마르스(Mars) 치우(Chiu) *Chiu is a permanent 신성 우파루(Divine Wooparoo) with type. To obtaining Chiu, crossing a pair of Wooparoos must have 11 or higher level and containing Ice, Wind and other 2 or more different types. So you must grow totems at lv.2 to obtaining it. They can be obtained using combo that follows above rule such as Tigren + Cranne. Likes all of Divine Wooparoos, they cannot cross with same or other Wooparoos anyway. 아수라(Asura) *아수라(Asura), 라푼타(Rapunta) was introduced along with Happy, they are permanent 신성 우파루(Divine Wooparoo) with type, Rapunta is evolved from Asura that evolved from Chiu. 라푼타(Rapunta) 홀리(Holy) *Holy is a permanent 신성 우파루(Divine Wooparoo) with type. To obtaining Holy, crossing a pair of Wooparoos must have 11 or higher level and containing Water, Thunder and other 2 or more different types. So you must grow totems at lv.2 to obtaining it. They can be obtained using combo that follows above rule such as Pepe + Puffer. Likes all of Divine Wooparoos, they cannot cross with same or other Wooparoos anyway. 세인트(Saint) * 세인트(Saint), 앤젤(Angel) was introduced along with Cleo, they are permanent 신성 우파루(Divine Wooparoo) with type, Angel is evolved from Saint that evolved from Holy. 앤젤(Angel) 아르코(Arco) *Arco is a permanent 신성 우파루(Divine Wooparoo) with Rainbow type. To obtaining Arco, crossing a pair of Wooparoos must have 16 or higher level and containing Water and other 4 or more different types. So you must grow totems at lv.3 to obtaining it. They can be obtained using combo that follows above rule such as Leaffie + Cancan. Likes all of Divine Wooparoos, they cannot cross with same or other Wooparoos anyway. 이리스(Iris) 미라쥬(Mirage) * 이리스(Iris), 미라쥬(Mirage) was introduced along with Lovee, they are permanent 신성 우파루(Divine Wooparoo) with Rainbow type, Mirage is evolved from Iris that evolved from Arco. Others 보석 레이(Gem Ray) 보석 쉐도우(Gem Shadow) *Gem Ray & Gem Shadow is permanent Wooparoos with Gem type. They are evolved from Ray and Shadow for each and produce Gems instead of Mana Orbs in Gem Habitat. 보석 골디(Gem Goldie) * 보석 골디(Gem Goldie) was introduced along with Kobi, they are permanent Wooparoo with Gem type. They are evolved from Goldie and produce Gems instead of Mana Orbs in Gem Habitat. 아트모스(Atmos) *Atmos is a permanent Wooparoo the Master of Time. You can't have two or more Atmos at all. To obtain an Atmos, you must have active the Old Temple(허름한신전) by spending your 1,000 Rubies to change it into Atmos's Altar(아트모스의 제단), then it aquires 5 fully evolved Divine Wooparoos(Magnus, Rapunta, Angel, Mars and Mirage) with several Magical Stones(마법석) to summon a summonstone of Atmos(Divine Wooparoos won't be lost by summoning it.). Atmos can join it's exclusive areas in Portal and just like the Kairos from DragonVale, it use the Magic of Time(시간의 마법), all require time of Woopacrosses, Time Spring(Altars and Farms will included when it's enchant level is 2 or higher, exclusive portal requires 3 levels.) will be accelerated by six hours in every 6 days.